


Control

by blueblack-poked-stars (delicate_mageflower)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Breathplay, D/s, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicate_mageflower/pseuds/blueblack-poked-stars
Summary: “You’re the boss…except when you’re not.”Just some quick shameless smut inspired by the most important line in the series.





	Control

Carrie Shepard lies on her back, held down by her wrists.

She’s finally talked to Kaidan about this, about all of her (admittedly fairly tame in comparison to some of the shit one can find on those extranet fetish sites) kinks and what she needs from him. But he has been more than willing to accomodate.

The safe word is “Ilos,” the first thing that had come to her mind when she asked her, his insistence upon having one in place the first order he gave her.

How they play it depends on the day, on their mood. Sometimes they use titles only, Kaidan pulling rank and running the ship, so to speak, his way for just a little while. Sometimes it’s more about the submission at its core and less about the words they use, sometimes it’s more about the actual actions, nails and teeth and grips and harsher thrusts. Sometimes they don’t do it at all, but that kind of night typically follows an injury these days, when they’d not only rather play it safe but more take in the love between them and the gratitude they have for each other than anything else.

Tonight does not fall into the latter category. That love and gratitude is always there, of course, but tonight is more about enjoying themselves for the sake of the enjoyment.

Tonight is about release, and about finding it in each other. To a point, this is about the distraction giving each other this solace will bring.

Tonight there are no Reapers, no Cerberus; tonight there is only contact, only careful employ of command and control, only the two of them.

Tonight, they’d barely made it to the bed. They’d entered her cabin and he’d pushed her into the door the moment it closed behind them, pinning her against it and eagerly claiming her lips, pulling on the bottom with his teeth and then gently flicking his tongue against hers until he felt her hips involuntarily push into his.

He had followed by moving his lips to her neck, trailing soft kisses along the curve down to her shoulder before pulling back and sinking his teeth in hard, hungrily taking in every sound she made as he went.

“I want you on your back,” he’d whispered. “I need you out of these clothes and on the bed, I need you ready for _this.”_

He had emphasized his meaning by pushing himself into her hip, letting her feel how hard he was.

He’d dropped his volume again, pressing his lips right against her ear to follow with a husky, “And that’s an order.”

“Aye, aye, Major,” she had replied, her voice almost as low as his, and that has led them to where they are now, Kaidan keeping her in place and watching the way her chest heaves from how heavily she is breathing, both of their pupils wide, both of them almost unbearably hot and ready for each other.

Her eyes beg him for more but she won’t say a word, won’t speak out of turn.

Not unless she’s willing to face the repercussions, that is. Which often is the case.

It is a testament to how well Kaidan is able to maintain control over every aspect of his life that he does pause and stare at her like this, the throbbing of his cock causing her every bit as much want and desperation as it does him. She makes a point to shift her eyes towards it in the hopes that he will catch this, in the hopes that she can tell him exactly what she needs from his right fucking now without the use of words.

“Something you want, Lieutenant?” He smirks at his words, drawing out this tease for as long as he is able, but it is not hard to see how difficult this is for him, the way the pace of his breathing rapidly begins to keep up with hers.

“Yes, sir,” she answers hastily, and she cranes her neck with a smirk, drawing his attention to her throat, not so subtly hinting.

He lets go of her wrists and slinks down to bury his face between her legs, scratching along her thighs as he passionately works his tongue, licking and sucking, barely coming up for air. She shakes and squirms underneath him, pulling on his hair as he goes harder and faster, and she screams for him, so easily coming undone by this.

They’ve often wondered how well the sound carries, if anyone ever hears them. No one ever talks, or at least not to them, but it’s always an entertaining thought to consider.

He can go at this forever, it seems, an observation she has made many times. He is so dedicated in everything he does, but this…this is always something else.

Tonight, however, is more about the challenge. He loves how hard he can feel her legs trembling on either side of his head, loves hearing her voice project like this, loves what this does to her. But the way she writhes, how sensitive she is…he wants to see if there is any such thing as too much. He wants to take her to her limit.

She knows how to make him stop if she needs to, after all.

But she won’t. She won’t give in, not for this. Her hips buck up and down almost violently and the sensation overtakes her, every nerve in her body on fire. She can outlast him, though, for as controlled as he might be. Eventually this will become too much for him, and he will give in.

And she is right, eventually it hurts too much to hold onto how hard he is without relief, and he has no desire to take it for himself, not when she is right there with him and needing him to be inside of her as much as he does.

He pulls back and she whimpers at the loss of contact, sighs at this short break from the onslaught of stimulation he’s provided.

He glances at her for only a moment, and he sees that her chest is red and there are tears streaming down her cheeks. But she did not want him to stop. And she is readily waiting for more.

He brings himself overtop of her, kisses her longingly, his fingers brushing lightly through her hair and down her neck, briefly squeezing the sides when he touches them just to feel the way her breath hitches when he does, and he takes his mouth back from hers.

He wraps a hand around his achingly hard cock, shuddering at his own touch, and guides himself into her with a long exhale, elated to feel how warm and wet she is around him. Her legs wrap around his waist and he starts to move back and forth, pulling away only the smallest bit at a time but needing not to move too harshly just yet, needing to keep himself going.

She is so sensitive it almost hurts when he starts, but in that way she loves so much, that way that is precisely what he is aiming to give her tonight.

He stretches to kiss her again, and that’s when at last he brings up one hand to grip her neck firmly, the concentration he puts into how he carefully applies pressure giving himself something to focus on to keep from ending this too soon.

She is already coming again, she still feels like she is burning alive from the inside out.

Her back arches and her voice grows hoarse. He does not speak, only offers her a deep, steady stare that pierces through her, that says more than enough.

He is breathing so heavily, so rapidly, just as she is, so quickly fumbling towards unravelling with her. She’s so tight, as on edge as she has become, and it beckons him to follow.

He adds pressure to his hold on her neck, pausing for a moment to see if she is trying to speak or to feel for if she will tap his arm three times in making use of the rule in place for when she cannot.

Neither occurs, her threshold not yet crossed, and so he continues.

She has grown slightly quieter, her voice raw and wrecked from all he has done to her already, and his chokehold brings down her volume even further.

She can barely keep her eyes open between this overstimulation and her restricted breathing, the slight deprivation of air causing her head to spin just enough, the combination leaving her absolutely euphoric.

Kaidan finally picks up his pace, hitting her harder, faster, deeper. He takes his free hand and scratches his way from her chest to hardly an inch above where there bodies meet, rough enough to leave prominent red lines trailing the whole way down. She shivers beneath his touch, all of her twitching and trembling wildly, her movements completely outside her own control.

He lets go of her neck when he begins to worry about how little she’s breathing, although it is not lost on him that she didn’t stop him, herself.

But without that to occupy him, what is left of his own control falters. He loses himself to her, to this, snapping back and forth so quickly that it would be difficult for her to match his rhythm even if she were coherent enough to try, as rhythm is no longer an option between them. No, rhythm is off the table entirely, left only with reckless crashing, moans playing loudly over the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

The both love the faces the other makes when they’re like this, love watching the unadulterated pleasure they can give one another, and how gorgeously they wear it.

It is hard for either of them to focus on anything, however, even on watching each other come.

And Kaidan is close, he is so close, while Shepard feels like she’s gone on non-stop for as long as they’ve been fucking and isn’t sure she’ll ever be able to stop again.

She juts her hips upwards sharply in her nigh flailing, catching Kaidan by surprise, and that is what does it.

He comes hard, forgetting himself and their roles, letting go with the call of her name.

He practically collapses on top of her when he finishes, and she jumps without meaning to, so oversensitive that even the slightest touch is jarring to her. She continues shaking through the aftershocks, and it is when she reaches for a blanket after an unknown stretch of time which feels like hours that he finally lies down beside her and gently takes her into his arms.

Nights like this make it easier on them both, expending themselves so thoroughly. They are able to fall asleep with minimal effort, endorphins settling, and keeping each other close.

This is exactly what they need. This is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I think about this a lot. I am not sorry.
> 
> But also, real talk, someone please tell me how [this post of mine](http://becauseanders.tumblr.com/post/167199009833/kaidan-alenko-loves-giving-oral-like-that-man) didn’t get any notes because there is absolutely no way in hell I am wrong about this.


End file.
